headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Machine gun
| continuity = All continuities | other names = Submachine gun | availability = | manufacturer = Various | model = Various | 1st appearance = }} A machine gun is just about the most wonderful toy in the world. It is a two-handed firearm designed to fire multiple bullets in succession from a magazine clip or an ammunition belt. They are fully automatic weapons designed for sustained fire and are truly awesome. A submachine gun is a type of machine gun designed to fire pistol cartridges. These were popular in the early 20th century, such as when gangsters used to employ Thompson submachine guns, or Tommy Guns, to knock off Federal agents in the 1930s. Submachine guns were also employed by military units during World War I and World War II. Machine guns may also be attached to a mount- or fired from the ground on a bipod or tripod. Many machine guns also use belt feeding and open bolt operation features not normally found on rifles. In fiction Machine guns play heavily in fiction that features military units. Films, programs and comics that deal with historical conflicts such as wars often contain characters using machine guns. Zombie fiction often makes use of characters wielding machine guns in order to take down the undead. Such was the case in 1985's Day of the Dead, when a small military unit within a laboratory research center had to use machine guns to defend the outpost. TV shows such as The Walking Dead and Fear the Walking Dead also showcase characters wielding machine guns. The protagonists of the show normally use rifles, shotguns and fully automatic handguns, but every now and then they come upon a cache of heavier firepower. During season three of The Walking Dead, the main characters were able to pull together some high-powered weaponry from the West Georgia Correctional Facility. This was convenient as their adversaries over at Woodbury, led by the psychopathic Governor, had several machine guns at their disposal. By season six of the show, a new group of enemies called the Saviors caused a bunch of trouble and had ready access to all manner of weapons. When it comes to proper care, usage and maintenance of high-quality ordnance, ain't nobody knows more about machine guns than everybody's favorite psychopath Frank Castle. Known within the criminal underworld as the "Punisher", Frank Castle has led a long and bloody career of mass murderer, gunning down crime lords, drug runners, racketeers, gangsters, and even Girl Scouts with his trusty armory of machine guns. Well, okay. Maybe not Girl Scouts, but would ya put it past him? Characters who use machine guns Appearances Films * Incredibles, The Television * Fear the Walking Dead: The Unveiling * Preacher: Sonsabitches * Preacher: The Light Above Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 4 * Baby Badass 2 * Batman 4 * Batman 6 * Captain America 319 * Cavewoman: Raptorella 1 * Cavewoman: The Movie 1 * Fantastic Four 15 * Invaders 1 * Iron Man 21 * Journey Into Mystery 125 * Jungle Action 1 * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 * Tales to Astonish 91 Notes * Machine guns (pluralized) redirects to this page. * A submachine gun is a magazine-fed, automatic carbine designed to fire pistol cartridges. The term "submachine gun" was coined by John T. Thompson, the inventor of the Thompson submachine gun. Submachine gun and sub-machine gun both redirect to this page. External Links * Machine gun at the Horror House * Machine gun at the TV Database Gallery Creep with a machine gun.jpg Preacher 3x02 005.jpg Bar With No Name Massacre.jpg Frank Castle 003.jpg